Lady Comstock
Lady A. Comstock was the First Lady of Columbia and the wife of Zachary Hale Comstock. She was allegedly murdered by Daisy Fitzroy, leader of the anarchist faction, the Vox Populi. She is remembered and revered by the citizens of Columbia, featured on her airship, and memorialized in the Hall of Heroes. Even Daisy Fitzroy, who opposes the Founders, commends Lady Comstock's kind disposition. History Before becoming Lady Comstock, she was simply a devotee of Comstock. In her life before Columbia, she selfishly took advantage of the numerous suitors who admired her. Comstock offered her redemption for her sins and his hand in marriage. She took on the elevated position of First Lady of Columbia and spread Comstock's teachings to its citizenry, who deeply respected her. Her audio logs affirm Lady Comstock's deep admiration and love for Zachary Comstock for forgiving her sins and giving her another chance. However, she began to question her faith in her husband after seeing how cruel and unforgiving he could be to those who opposed him. Comstock, believing that he must father a child for Columbia to prosper after his death, had Robert and Rosalind Lutece seek out his blood heir from an alternate universe, as their Tear-creating machine had rendered him sterile. Lady Comstock quickly became suspicious of this child, Elizabeth, and accused Rosalind Lutece of being the mother. Rosalind denied the claim and explained the child's true origins, which Lady Comstock refused to believe. Lady Comstock, confused and angered, decided she would need to break her silence about the child after two years of compliance.Columbia Historical Timeline Comstock had her killed before she was able to reveal the true nature of Elizabeth's birth and framed Daisy Fitzroy for her murder. The populace was devastated by the news of her assassination and sought to glorify her memory. Like a Catholic saint, her body was preserved in a memorial shrine while her belongings, such as her trademark blue dress, were treated like holy relics. Comstock, meanwhile, used this frame-up to galvanize his persecution of the Vox Populi. ''BioShock Infinite Booker DeWitt occasionally encounters Zealots of the Lady, upper-class former devotees of Lady Comstock, as enemies. They express their remorse over her untimely death through dialogue, as well as the coffins they chain to their backs. Elizabeth first discovers Lady Comstock's connection to her at the memorial at the Hall of Heroes while she and Booker pursue Cornelius Slate. The notion that Lady Comstock and Zachary Hale Comstock are her parents confuses and distresses her. Later, in Fink Manufacturing, Elizabeth finds Lady Comstock's personal diary in Slate's locker -- at some point, Slate had gotten close enough to steal it, and hid the diary in his locker when he worked for the company. Within, Elizabeth finds an entry from shortly after her birth; it reveals that, believing Elizabeth to be Comstock's bastard child, Lady Comstock had the infant sealed in Monument Island, unwilling to raise the child in her home. This marks the beginning of Elizabeth's hatred toward Lady Comstock. The Siren During the events of ''BioShock Infinite, after arriving in Emporia, Booker and Elizabeth travel to Comstock House and find that the gate is locked. Because Elizabeth is wearing Lady Comstock's dress, the gate's automatic security mistakes her for Lady Comstock. Elizabeth attempts to gain entrance using her fingerprints, but is rejected and decides that they will need to use Lady Comstock's own. The two set out to visit the tomb of Lady Comstock to "pay their respects" and take her hand. However, Comstock uses a miniature Siphon to hijack Elizabeth's powers and forcefully bring Lady Comstock back as the Siren: a cloaked, feral version of the woman that is neither dead nor alive, influenced by Elizabeth's resentment and fear of her. She immediately attacks, motivated by an intense hatred of Elizabeth and a rejection of the reality she has been thrust into. Over the course of a lengthy battle she resurrects the dead through Tears, bringing in alternate versions of nearby fallen enemies to attack Booker. Following her initial defeat, her ghostly footsteps lead Booker and Elizabeth through the streets of Emporia. The Luteces tell the pair that they will need to seek out three Tears that contain truths that Comstock has destroyed. Seeking out the Tears reveals that Comstock, sterile due to exposure to the Lutece's contraption, had Elizabeth brought in through a Tear to serve his purposes. Incensed by this fraud, and further aggravated by her realization of the Prophet's atrocities, Lady Comstock suspected her husband of having an affair with Rosalind Lutece. As revealed in the other two Tears, in order to maintain the myth of the Miracle Child, Comstock had Jeremiah Fink murder both her and the Luteces. Over the course of this discovery Booker and Elizabeth are once more beset by the Siren. Once the truths of all three Tears are discovered, Elizabeth initially attempts to make amends with Lady Comstock. The latter, however, rejects her apology, and attacks Booker once more. Once she is subdued Elizabeth manages to make peace with her, showing her the truth behind her death and resurrection. Freed of her bitterness, Lady Comstock blasts open the gate to Comstock House as an act of kindness. Voxophones *Welcome Center :*Love the Sinner *Hall of Heroes :*Unconditional *Downtown Emporia :*Beyond Redemption :*The Imagination of God :*No Longer Gallery Ourladymemory.jpg|Lady Comstock's crypt in the cemetery. grgwergwer.jpg|Lady Comstock in her coffin. tujetujeu.jpg|Lady Comstock when alive. 8598319449_25ffcb53a2_o.jpg|Lady Comstock's memorial, Murder of Our Lady. hjtyjdtyjdty.jpg|Close up of Lady Comstock's statue. Images12.jpg|Lady Comstock pictured on the side of The First Lady, her airship. LATvXTEh.jpg|With Father Comstock and Baby Elizabeth BSI - ZealotLadyComstock.png|Texture on the back of the coffin each Zealot of the Lady wears Behind the Scenes *Her appearance is based on Alice Roosevelt Longworth. *Her first name starts with an A (evident from a poster in Battleship Bay which says: "See the very dress worn by A. Comstock herself!"). **It is also evident on her crypt in Memorial Gardens. *The caskets worn by the Zealots of the Lady have Lady Comstock's image on them, along with the words, "First Lady - Mrs. Comstock". References Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:The Founders Party Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Heavy Hitters